1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to carrying straps for notebook computers.
2. Prior Art
An important feature that users desire in a portable or notebook computer is lightweight--about 4 to 6 pounds. Users commonly purchase carrying cases for transporting notebook computers. However, a typical carrying case is thickly padded and large, so that it adds several pounds to the total carrying weight and defeats the advantage of the lightweight computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,225 to Hrusoff et al. shows a carrying tray for notebook computers. It includes straps attached to a rigid tray for supporting a computer in an operating position. However, different trays must be made for fitting different size computers. The tray also adds substantially to the total carrying weight. Other types of straps for carrying bags or the like are also known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,222 to Groves shows a bag carrier with a loop formed into a pair of straps, and a cross loop connecting the straps. The cross loop is formed of two sections connected by snaps.
If it is used to carry a notebook computer, the snaps would have to be disconnected to open the computer, and reconnected to carry the computer. When the snaps are disconnected, the carrying strap would be inconveniently separated from the computer. U.S. Pat. No. 1,617,629 to Gale shows a bag with looped straps secured by snaps. The strap is permanently attached to the bag through slots on the bottom of the bag. The strap cannot be adapted for carrying a notebook computer, because the snaps cannot be easily attached to the computer by a user. U.S. Pat. No. 1,594,724 to Hansen shows a looped strap permanently attached to a bag with rivets, thus it cannot be adapted for attaching to a notebook computer by a user.